Superman and the Legion of Super-Heroes
Cosmic Boy, Lightning Lad, and Saturn Girl dig up the old Batcave looking for evidence of Krypton. They are attacked and captured by the Justice League of Earth, whose members include Legion rejects Earth-Man, Golden Boy, Radiation Roy, Spider-Girl, Storm Boy, and Tusker. Meanwhile, the Legionnaires explain to Superman that Earth has become violently xenophobic, and seceded from the United Planets. Earth-Man spread a lie that Superman was human and hated aliens. Eyeful Ethel helps indoctrinate the people posing as a historian. Superman became a symbol for Earth Man's regime, pushing the universe close to a race-war. This has forced most Legionnaires to flee or go into hiding. They voted to never contact Superman again, as it was too dangerous to bring him back to the future. Dawnstar leads their group to track down Brainiac 5 in a holding camp, as he's the only one smart enough to figure out a plan. Earth-Man realizes Superman has returned, and the Justice League decide they must kill Superman to preserve their legacy. Superman and the Legionnaires attack the holding camp, releasing every prisoner including Polar Boy. Dawnstar learns that Brainiac 5 has teleported to Colu, and they retreat to the underground Legion Clubhouse. They meet up with Lightning Lass, Night Girl, Shadow Lass, and Timber Wolf as part of the resistance movement. The clubhouse is attacked by the Justice League, who finally figured out their location using Saturn Girl's telepathy. Superman and the group barely escape through a warp-gate to Colu, where they learns that Brainiac 5 is now their dictator. Brainiac 5 announces that he will execute the Legionnaires. When his guards leave the room, he reveals that this is simply an act. The United Planets intend to destroy Earth when Colu has finished their attack plans, and Brainiac 5 took over Colu to slow them down. He also reveals Chameleon Girl is his spy against the Justice League. On Earth, Yera learns that Sun Boy is being used to turn the universe's suns red. Earth-Man catches her before she can release Sun Boy and beats her down viciously. The Justice League anonymously tip Colu off to Brainiac 5's betrayal, and he is forced to flee Colu with his teammates. Traveling back to Earth, Superman suggests that they call in the Legion of Substitute-Heroes. Chlorophyll Kid, Fire Lad, Rainbow Girl, and Stone Boy come up with a plan to keep the League busy: they crash a school bus through the window of Justice League headquarters. They hold their own against the rest of the League while Earth-Man is distracted. Superman, Colossal Boy and Brainiac 5 make it to Earth-Man's inner sanctum. Brainiac 5 finds the tablet used to prove Superman was a human, and notes that even though its contents are false, it is an authentic relic. They try to release Sun Boy and the other Legionnaires, but Earth-Man arrives and takes down Colossal Boy. Earth-Man delivers a beating to the powerless Superman, until Superman uses his Flight Ring to push Earth-Man out into space. Superman and Earth-Man duel while falling back to Earth, and Earth-Man crushes Superman's ring to splatter him on the sidewalk of Metropolis. Though Sun Boy is released and the sun returns to normal. Superman gets his powers back in time to stop the fall. Superman convinces the public that he is the real deal, and adamantly condemns Earth-Man's racist behavior. The Legion work together and defeat Earth-Man, although he has all of their powers. Superman and his fellow Legionnaires fly into space and convince the attacking U.P. ships to stand down. In the aftermath, the Legion rebuilds although Earth and the U.P. are still hostile to them. The Justice League is sent to Takron-Galtos. Superman is returned to his time, and he tells the Legion they can always count on him for help. Batman visits Superman in the Fortress of Solitude, where Lightning Lad is also hanging out. Batman distrusts the Legion since Lightning Saga, and he discusses the three different Legions they've met. He also reveals that the corpses of two Legionnaires have been found in Gotham City. Jim Gordon shows them the bodies of Karate Kid and Una, who died during Countdown. It is revealed that Time Trapper is manipulating events behind the scenes. Time Trapper declares that if he cannot erase Superman from history, he will corrupt everything he ever stood for. | Issues = * (Part 1: Alien World) * (Part 2: Illegal Aliens) * (Part 3: Lightning and Shadows) * (Part 4: Chameleons) * (Part 5: Revenge of the Rejects) * (Part 6: Sun Rise) * (Batman and the Legion of Super-Heroes) | Items = * Legion Flight Ring | Vehicles = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = This storyline establishes several past events. These happened between the Crisis on Infinite Earths and Lightning Saga, in the many years where Superman was out of touch with the Legion. * Chameleon Boy returned to Durla to help with the race riots. * Color Kid was blinded by Earth-Man. * Double-Header was murdered by the Justice League. * Infectious Lass was thrown into the Timestream by Earth-Man. This explains her appearances in the 20th Century, where she teamed up with Doctor 13 and became a member of Team 13. * Mon-El was banished to the Phantom Zone by the Justice League. * Polar Boy lost an arm to Tusker. * White Witch was traded to Mordru by Spider-Girl to keep him off-planet. | RecommendedReading = | Links = * Interview with Geoff Johns }}